


The Dark and the Cute

by EugeniaPaege



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, I'm dying, is that what it's called, just the girls, yursuki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 15:10:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EugeniaPaege/pseuds/EugeniaPaege
Summary: Yuri was the dark and mysterious girl in the Literature Club, who had an interest in the cute manga-loving girl. The feeling was mutual.





	1. The First Poem

**Author's Note:**

> this is the worst thing i've ever written

“Alright, everyone! Ready to share your poems?” Monika asked, looking over at everyone in the Literature Club. Sayori nodded and giggled, Natsuki looked away, and Yuri just looked down the whole time. “Alright!”

Yuri got up and walked over to Natsuki, but the girl was already sharing her poem with Sayori. Yuri just sighed and walked over to Monika.

“Hello Yuri!” the girl said happily. “I saw you walking towards Natsuki…” Yuri looked away, ashamed. “Anyway, are you ready to share your poem?”

“Yeah…” Yuri said, handing her poem to Monika. 

Monika smiled as she read over it, “This is very good, Yuri! Definitely shows your style, and it's one of the best poems I've ever read!” she didn't really believe it, but Yuri still smiled. “Wanna read mine, now?”

Yuri nodded and read over Monika's poem. “This is a very pleasant poem, Monika.”

“Thank you, Yuri. Natsuki's done with Sayori now,” Monika smiled.

Yuri blushed and walked over to the pink-haired girl. Natsuki had a small smile on her face, and looked at Yuri coming over to her.

“Hello, Yuri,” Natsuki said, grabbing Yuri's poem. Yuri saw her eyes scan over the poem with great respect and some… jealousy? What was she jealous of? Yuri's style? “Not as good as mine,” the pink-haired girl said, but Yuri could tell she didn't really mean it. 

“Can I read yours?” Yuri asked.

“Yeah,” Natsuki handed Yuri her poem, “have a look at what real poetry is like!” 

Yuri let out a small chuckle. She read over the poem and smiled, “It's very cute.”

“It's about betrayal and suffering,” Natsuki said.

“Well, yeah, but, the wording. It's cute,” Yuri looked down.

“Oh. I'm not cute, though!” Natsuki yelled.

“You are,” Yuri retorted.

They just looked each other in the eyes for a few seconds before Monika clapped and said “Okay, everyone!” 

Wait, Yuri never got to share with Sayori…


	2. After School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was rushed

The club meeting had come to an end, and Yuri walked over to Natsuki. “Hey, Natsuki…”

“Yeah?” Natsuki asked.

“Wanna walk home together?...” Yuri looked down.

“I don't know where you live… and you don't know where I live…” Natsuki looked out the window, her eyes darkening slightly.

“Well, we'll learn that,” Yuri said optimistically.

“Oh. Okay!” 

They walked outside of the school together and looked at each other. Natsuki looked at Yuri inquiringly and tugged the taller girl's shirt.

“Mm?” she asked, looking down at the shorter girl, her hand still on her shirt.

“Can I stay over your house a bit?” the pink-haired girl looked down.

“Sure. No one's home right now,” Yuri walked ahead, Natsuki following along, her hand even still tugging on Yuri's shirt. They made it along to Yuri's house and looked at each other for a bit before walking inside. “My room's over there,” Yuri said, pointing to a door, “just go inside. I have to set some stuff down.” Natsuki nodded and opened the door, walking into the room.

Yuri set her backpack down next to her couch and took her school blazer off, then walking over to her room door. She saw Natsuki about to open her knife collection and panicked, “No!” 

Natsuki dropped everything and fell over, one of the ribbons in her hair falling out. “Uwaaa—”

Yuri ran over to Natsuki’s side and tied the ribbon back into her hair. “I am so sorry! It's just, I don't want anyone to see that!” 

Natsuki looked over at Yuri, and noticed that her blazer was off. “Can I?”

“Yeah,” Yuri smiled. “Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> i forgot to proofread enjoy


End file.
